Sauver les Inhumains - fiction Agents of SHIELD
by Elevatorisnotworthy
Summary: Cette fiction débute tout juste à la fin de la saison 3 quand l'équipe est à bord du Zephyr et vient d'apprendre la mort de Lincoln et d'Alveus. Daisy est dévastée. Ma version de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 7 mois, du début jusqu'à la fin. Daisy va vouloir sauver les Inhumains qui sont de plus en plus opprimés. NB: "Tremors" est le surnom que donne Mack à Daisy dans la VO.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

 **Et maintenant ?**

Un long silence suivit la question de Jemma. Même Coulson ne sut pas trouver les mots. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était le son presque inaudible et dérangeant des appareils de contrôle. May avança et s'appuya sur la rambarde, suivit de Coulson. Fitz étreignit Simmons, essuyant ses larmes et retenant un sanglot, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Monsieur, on s'apprête à descendre, vous feriez bien de vous attacher. »

Coulson regarda l'agent qui venait de l'interpeller et acquiesça silencieusement. Tandis que l'agent retourna à sa place pour prévenir le pilote, Mack s'asseyait près de Daisy, qui s'était effondrée aux pieds d'un siège. Sans un mot, il plaça son bras titanesque autour d'elle, et mis sa main sur son épaule. Il pouvait la sentir trembler à cause des sanglots, mais il ressentit quelque chose, un grondement à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses mains se crispaient et son visage ne montrait plus aucune émotion. On l'aurait cru endormie, sauf qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses yeux, injectés de sang et normalement bruns, avaient pris une teinte plus claire. Ni tristesse, ni colère ne se lisait dans son regard. Rien que du vide, un immense vide, qui jamais ne pourrait être comblé.

« Tremors… Hey, il faut aller s'attacher… » Dit Mack en la bousculant légèrement. Puisqu'elle ne se levait pas, ni levait la tête, il la prit sous son bras et marcha avec elle vers la soute. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme, qu'une coquille vide. Que si jamais il la lâchait, elle tomberait par terre, sans bruit, comme une feuille tombe d'un arbre en automne. Elle s'assit sur le siège à droite de Fitz, et Mack pris le siège à côté d'elle. Ils sentirent tous l'avion se poser. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière orangée du soleil, les éblouissants. Daisy se détacha et descendit du Quinjet, suivie de Fitz et Simmons. Elle déambula, comme un enfant malade, jusque dans la base. Mais l'équipe ne l'avait pas suivie. Ils se tenaient là, dans le hangar désert, et tout était calme autour d'eux. C'était comme si rien de cela n'était arrivé, comme si personne ne savait même qu'ils étaient partis en mission. Comme si personne n'avait disparu.

« Fitz, dit Jemma, regarde le ciel. »

Le soleil se couchait, sa lumière s'éteignait lentement. L'équipe leva alors la tête pour voir ce phénomène éphémère, mais réconfortant. Le crépuscule s'élevait, créant un contraste entre l'Est et l'Ouest : les teintes de rose et de bleu se mélangeait au ciel orangé pour créer ce doux mélange, comme un de ces bouquets que l'on offre à l'être aimé bien sûr, c'était cent fois plus beau. C'était beau, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin après cette journée sans aucune couleur. Ils passèrent un a un leur badge sur l'écran près de la massive porte jaune et une fois rentrés, ils se défirent de leur veste. Coulson regardant le logo imprimé sur l'épaule gauche, avec mélancolie.

« Quelqu'un a vu Daisy ? demanda t'il.

\- Non, mais elle est rentrée en première. Elle doit être dans sa chambre, répondit Jemma. Je vais aller la voir. » dit elle avait une voix faible.

En effet, Daisy était dans ses appartements. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres. Quand elle prit ses vêtements sales pour les mettre dans la corbeille, elle toucha une partie humide. Quand elle regarda sa main, elle vit une tâche rouge foncée. Elle jeta les vêtements salis du sang de Lincoln avec rage, et frappa le mur avec son poing. Elle frappa, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces, en pleurant, sans regarder les traces de sang qui apparaissaient petit à petit sur le mur. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et Jemma lui crier d'arrêter. Elle ne la sentit pas lui attraper les épaules vers l'arrière et la faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle la sentit seulement glisser sa main dans ses cheveux en lui disant de se calmer tout entre respiration saccadée et sanglots.

\- Calme-toi d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer…

\- Il est mort, Jemma. Il est mort. dit-elle, d'une voix grave et presque inaudible.

\- Daisy ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il a choisi… Il a fait son choix.

\- Pour moi… Il est mort, et c'est ma faute, murmura t'elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour son équipe, sa famille, pour nous tous, Daisy.

\- Arrête! Pourquoi tu ne vois pas la vérité en face ? dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie. Je l'avais vu. Je savais que quelqu'un allait mourir. Je-j' aurais pu le sauver ! Ça aurait-ça aurait dû être moi ! Moi et pas LUI ! J'AURAIS DU MOURIR !

Jemma sentit son amie trembler.

\- C'était mon but... Ma destinée… Pas la sienne… gémissait la jeune femme.

Puis le lit trembla lui aussi. Elle se leva d'un bond et pris Daisy dans ses bras. Elle fut repoussée par des secousses de plus en plus violentes, et maintenant même le sol tremblait. Daisy gémit et mit ses mains autour de sa tête, comme pour l'empêcher d'imploser.

May, depuis le bureau de Coulson, sentit aussi le séisme. Elle tourna la tête vers Coulson. Pas un mot ne sortit de leur bouche et les deux agents se mirent à courir en direction de la chambre de Daisy. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Fitz et Mack.

\- Monsieur, on pense que Daisy…

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Elle pourrait blesser Jemma !cria le directeur du Shield. » « Ou elle-même… » pensa-t-il.

Dans la chambre, Jemma ne trouvait plus son équilibre à cause des tremblements. Les meubles commençaient à exploser autour d'elles, tandis que Daisy était toujours en train d'hurler des phrases presque inaudibles à cause des secousses.

\- J'EN AI ASSEZ QU'ON ESSAIE DE ME PROTEGER ! elle tomba à genoux, écrasée par ses pouvoirs, toujours en se tenant la tête. Jemma aperçut par la porte ouverte Fitz, suivit de Coulson et May. Tous étaient assourdis par le bruit résonant des ondes qui faisaient trembler tout autour d'eux. La porte tomba en morceau, et Mack sauta dans la pièce pour attraper Jemma et la sortir de là.

\- Fitz, le DCES ! Tire !

\- Monsieur, vous êtes sûr ? cria Fitz, assourdit par les ondes sismiques. Il avait mis un bras au-dessus de lui, pour se protéger des débris de plâtre qui chutaient du plafond.

\- Vas-y, elle va détruire la base ! Cria t' il en retour. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, seulement la protéger.

Fitz sortit l'arme non létale de son étui et la pointa sur Daisy. Sous ses yeux, il vit l'arme se décomposer, pièces par pièces. Il regarda Coulson avec effroi et ce dernier hurla :

DAISY ! CALMEZ-VOUS, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! VOUS ALLEZ DÉTRUIRE LA BASE !

Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme s'entrechoquait les visions : la mort de Trip, le départ de Bobbi et Hunter, Coulson lui annonçant qu'elle était un 0-8-4, Raina lui disant qu'elle tuait tout ce qu'elle touchait, Hive, Ward, et le collier. Elle entendait Coulson au loin, très loin, mais il y avait cette image. Cette image d'une croix d'argent flottant devant un tableau de bord, entourée de gouttes de sang. Cette croix qu'on lui avait volée, lui arrachant son bien le plus précieux : l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Puis elle revit les yeux de Lincoln, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'est lui qui l'avait aidé. Un jeune homme blond et à l'humour sarcastique, à qui on avait donné une seconde chance, et qui s'apprêtait à recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et cette vie, elle l'avait détruite. Elle l'avait brûlée, réduite en cendres. Elle revit ses yeux. Deux yeux bleus perdant leur éclat à bord de cet avion.

\- Monsieur ! tonna Mack, il faut se mette à l'abri, allez ! Les autres sont déjà partis, dépêchez-vous !

De toutes ses forces, Daisy hurla, évacuant toute son énergie, tous ses sentiments. Non seulement de douleur, mais aussi de frustration de ne pas réussir à contenir les secousses qui mettaient en danger ses amis.

Pourtant, contrairement à une fois où elle s'était infligées elle-même des blessures, elle ne retenait plus ses pouvoirs, puisqu'elle n'y arrivait même pas. Elle hurla, créant des ondes sismiques qui firent s'effondrer les murs, et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler de son nez jusqu'à son menton, elle ressentait une douleur aigue dans ses côtes et le long de ses bras, et elle sentait son cœur battre fort, si fort qu'elle pouvait presque l'entendre. Ses propres pouvoirs l'envahissaient, l'écrasant, tandis qu'elle n'entendait même plus son propre cri. Pourtant, elle criait toujours, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Si mal ! Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et qu'elle n'entendait plus son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. « Daisy …» Elle entendit son nom, comme un écho, puis le bruit du choc de sa tête contre le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

 **Pas aujourd'hui**

May, Fitz et Jemma marchaient dans le couloir en s'éloignant de la chambre quand les tremblements s'arrêtèrent subitement. Ils n'entendaient plus aucune onde ni cri, juste un sifflement dans leurs oreilles. D'ailleurs, celles-ci laissaient couler un fin filet de sang le long de leurs joues.

Il faut y retourner, dit Jemma en essayant de lâcher la main de Fitz, qui la retenait. On doit l'aider, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Allez-y, dit May, je vais prévenir tout le monde que tout va bien, lança May en s'éloignant. Le couple se retournait quand ils virent Coulson courir vers eux, affolé :

Il lui faut une aide médicale, MAINTENANT !

He-hein? Q-Quoi, Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jemma.

Mack arriva en courant, Daisy inconsciente dans les bras :

Son cœur ne bat plus !

Jemma marqua un arrêt. Elle regarda le bras de Daisy balancer dans le vide. Le temps d'une seconde, elle n'entendait rien et ne voyait plus que le corps sans mouvement de son amie. Coulson, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, la bouscula de la main. Elle regarda le directeur, qui pouvait lire l'effroi dans les yeux de sa coéquipière et lui répéta les mots de Mack. Jemma repris ses esprits s'empressa d'aller dans le labo de science, suivit des autres. Fitz débarrassa une table d'un balayement de bras et Mack allongea Daisy dessus.

Allez chercher un brancard, dépêchez-vous ! dit Jemma en commençant le massage cardiaque. Agent Manson, il me faut le défibrillateur ! Elle regardait les yeux clos de son amie, son visage sans aucune expression et son torse qui ne bougeait plus. Son cerveau allait manquer d'oxygène et causer des dégâts irréversibles dans les onze minutes suivantes si elle ne faisait rien. Elle était si paniqué qu'elle perdait presque ses réflexes de docteur, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

Simmons, on a le brancard !

A trois, on la soulève ! 1, 2, 3 ! dit-elle.

Cinq agents étaient en train de s'agiter pour sauver Daisy, qui ne respirait plus depuis cinq minutes. Jemma commença le massage cardiaque et un agent pompait un ballon pour faire respirer Daisy artificiellement. Un frisson parcouru la nuque de Coulson. Cette scène lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Simmons prit le défibrillateur:

Dégagez ! cria-t-elle avant de lancer une décharge à sa coéquipière.

Toujours aucun pouls ! Une unité d'adrénaline !

Dégagez ! Je ne te perdrais pas aujourd'hui ! cria la jeune femme.

Le corps de Daisy fut pris d'un second spasme. Le sang qui coulait de son nez tombait goutte à goutte sur le tissu du matelas.

Allez, Daisy, pas toi non plus… murmura Simmons. Dégagez !

Son corps sursauta et retomba sur le matelas du brancard, toujours inanimé. Plus personne ne respirait, et Coulson marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mack inspira péniblement. Fitz recula, la bouche ouverte, sans voix. Il avait posé ses mains sur la tête et tournait le dos à la scène, pour la rendre moins réelle. Mais ça ne marchait pas, et bien qu'il voulut prendre une grande inspiration, ses poumons n'arrivaient pas à se gonfler pour autant. Le silence fut rompu par un « bip » puis un deuxième, et un troisième, et la voix de l'agent Manson :

Un pouls régulier de 57, respiration saccadée et bruyante mais suffisante.

Jemma lâcha un soupir mêlé à des pleurs de soulagement. Elle regardait l'écran qui affichait le pouls, aveuglée par ses propres larmes. Fitz la pris dans ses bras, soulagé lui aussi. Elle marmonnait quelques mots étouffés par la chemise du jeune homme. May apparut derrière la porte de verre, et vit Coulson, les yeux humides.

Que s'est-il passé ?! dit-elle en voyant Daisy, inconsciente. Est-ce qu…

Elle a failli nous tuer… Ensuite elle est morte. Mais elle ira bien.

Jemma s'était défait des bras de Fitz et s'était placé à gauche de son amie. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche :

Oh mon Dieu…

Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle, et vit les bras violacés de Daisy. Jemma souleva un peu son t-shirt, et il en était de même pour ses côtes: elle avait des hématomes partout sur l'abdomen.

Il faut que je l'emmène dans le quartier médical pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'hémorragies internes et la soigner. Ensuite je la placerais dans une chambre de repos, dit Manson.

Non, s'interposa Jemma. Je vais le faire.

Manson acquiesça et s'en alla. Jemma poussa le brancard à roulettes vers le quartier médical, aidée de Coulson.

Simmons…

Oui, Monsieur… ?

Quand elle se réveillera, appelez-moi dès que possible…

Oui, Monsieur. Je vais la mettre sous une petite dose de sédatif, pour la calmer.

D'accord. Et, Jemma, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Faites en sorte qu'elle aille mieux.

Coulson lâcha le brancard et resta dans le couloir, immobile. Cette scène lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pendant ces dix dernières minutes, il avait failli perde l'être le plus cher qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille au monde, et il avait bien cru que son propre cœur s'était arrêté. Il déambula jusque dans la cuisine, ou il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et pris une bouteille de bière. Il retira sa veste poussiéreuse. Le directeur s'assit sur le vieux canapé de la seconde guerre mondiale et ferma les yeux. Et il rêva. Il rêva d'une vie, où il aurait pu la sauver.

Il aurait quitté le Shield et aurait adopté cet enfant, l'aurait emmené loin du monde, ou au Wisconsin peut-être, pour que jamais elle ne rencontre ses parents. Il l'aurait emmené au zoo, appris à lire et à se défendre contre les garçons qui l'embêtaient à l'école. Il lui aurait acheté sa première voiture, et payé ses études. Il lui aurait donné une vraie vie.

Il lui aurait donné une vraie famille, pas une famille qui risque sa vie tous les jours pour sauver le monde. Elle aurait un petit copain, ils se seraient mariés et auraient eu des enfants. Elle aurait eu une vie.

Mais Coulson ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'appelait Daisy, elle était orpheline et ses deux parents étaient des fous à lier. Elle avait perdu des amis, beaucoup trop d'amis, et elle avait elle-même perdu la vie, deux fois. Elle vivait, mais elle survivait surtout. Et c'était vrai : Tout ce qu'elle approchait finissait par sombrer un jour.

Coulson ? fit la voix de Mack. Vous êtes là… en prenant une bière lui aussi.

Oui… Ça fait du bien de se poser parfois. Ce canapé est vraiment confortable.

Dure journée, hein ? lança t' il en s'asseyant.

Oui. On a perdu un ami, un ennemi, et on a failli perdre…

Un membre de la famille… continua Mack de sa voix grave.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Et ce symbole, peint derrière eux, cet aigle déployant ses ailes signifiait quelque chose. Ils étaient des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. .

Bon, et quoi maintenant ? soupira Coulson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

 **Remords**

Dès que Simmons entra dans le quartier médical, trois agents s'approchèrent d'elle.

-" Agents Daisy Johnson, de niveau sept. Indexée en tant qu'inhumaine. Elle vient de sortir de réa. Elle est stable mais il faut la placer sous sédatif, et préparez une radiographie générale.

\- Bien docteur. Victime du séisme ? demanda l'agent sans lever les yeux de son porte-documents.

\- …Oui… Répondit Simmons. Il lui sembla que sa voix s'était affaiblie au moment où elle avait dit ce mot.

Elle ne vit pas de blessées autour d'elle, elle en déduit donc que le séisme n'avait fait de mal à personne, et soupira de soulagement. Les deux autre agents s'en allèrent préparer l'appareil de radiographie. Simmons regarda l'agent remplir le formulaire patient, tout en retirant les capteurs de tension des bras de Daisy, pour ne pas interférer avec la radio. Elle les déposait sur une table quand elle entendit un gémissement. Elle se retourna et s'avança près du brancard. Son amie faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux à demi ouvert laissaient couler une larme sur ses joues blafardes et un filet de sang avait arrêté de couler de son nez, devenant plus foncé.

\- Hey, salut… dit doucement Jemma en s'efforçant de sourire pour réconforter son amie.

Daisy voulu porter une main à son front mais s'arrêta en gémissant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger pour l'instant. Tes bras et tes côtes sont recouvertes d'hématomes. On va te faire une radio pour…

\- Personne ne… la coupa Daisy, dont la voix était presque inaudible. Je n'ai…

\- Non. Personne n'a été blessé, la rassura Jemma, qui entendait l'étranglement dans la voix de son amie. Tout le monde va bien, je te l'assure.

\- Daisy extériorisa un long soupir saccadé. Jemma eut envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras, mais se retint par peur de la blesser. Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de Daisy. On pouvait entendre un léger sifflement quand elle respirait.

\- On va te mettre sous sédatif, tu vas dormir pendant qu'on prendra une radio pour voir si des os sont cassés. Daisy… Je veux que tu saches… Que personne ne t'en veux, d'accord ? Tu…

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire pour réconforter son amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête faiblement. Un hochement qui voulais dire « Je comprends. ». Elle ne dit pas un mot quand Jemma inséra l'aiguille dans son avant-bras. Deux agents placèrent la jeune femme inconsciente dans l'appareil de radio. Le bilan était plus lourd que ce à quoi Jemma s'attendait : sept côtes fêlées, cinq cassées, les deux bras fracturés et une clavicule fêlée. Elle s'était aussi cassé deux métacarpes ainsi que quelques phalanges proximales. Une fois sortie de l'appareil et avoir été plâtrée, Daisy fut menée en salle de repos, où les infirmières baissèrent la dose de sédatif pour qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Simmons sortait du quartier médical quand elle vit Coulson entrer par la porte translucide.

\- Monsieur ? Mais je ne vous ai même pas encore appelée…

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je veux être là à son réveil. Jemma hocha la tête en ouvraant la bouche, l'adrénaline redescendant et les larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux. Coulson posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avec réconfort, et ouvra ses deux bras. C'est une Jemma toute tremblante qu'il serra dans ses bras en se retenant de ne pas pleurer avec elle.

\- Elle est dans la cellule B 13, lui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes et se défaisant de l'emprise de son mentor.

\- Merci, Simmons. Allez prendre du repos. Vous le méritez, lui dit l'homme avec un sourire mi-bienveillant mi-soucieux.

Coulson zigzagua entre les tables où s'entreposaient fioles et ordinateurs, et se rendit dans le couloir qui donnait à toutes les cellules de confinement. Il se tenait derrière la porte ou en blanc était inscrit « B13 ». Il hésita quelques minutes et toucha l'écran à sa droite avec son badge. La porte coulissa vers la gauche, faisant apparaitre la salle blanche. À sa droite se trouvait une des capsules cubiques qui servait surtout au transport, et en face de lui se trouvait un lit, avec un corps inanimé allongé dessus. Sur le mur du fond, un cadre numérique changeait de paysage, de la jungle à une montagne immaculée. Il conaissait les images par coeur, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la prochaine image: une forêt de sapins.

Il prit une chaise et s'asseyait près de la jeune femme à qui on avait mis des attèles sur les deux bras et une minerve autour du cou. On pouvait deviner par la forme que prenaient les draps qu'elle avait aussi un bandage autour des côtes. Elle faisait peine à voir, pourtant il la trouvait si paisible, les yeux fermés, sans aucun trait d'émotions sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille, il voulait qu'elle reste endormie, loin de toute cette douleur qui la rongeait quand elle ouvrait les yeux. Il resta là une trentaine de minutes environ, lisant un magazine posé là, repensant aux trois années passées, lisant le dossier médical de Daisy. Coulson avait l'impression qu'il était la cause de tous ces malheurs. Son regard parcouru le fil d'intraveineuse qui partait de son bras jusque la poche accrochée au pied de perfusion. Il aurait pu l'empêcher de monter à bord du Bus, ce jour-là. C'était clair qu'elle n'était pas qualifiée pour être agent. Pourtant il voyait un potentiel en elle, quelque aujourd'hui, en la regardant depuis sa chaise, il pouvait voir un agent qualifié, engagé, mais surtout une jeune femme forte, à qui l'univers avait envoyé toutes les attaques possibles, mais qui dégageait une énergie si puissante, l'énergie d'un chef, un leader. Quelqu'un de jeune et mature, qui savait prendre soin des siens et qui prenait les bonnes décisions : celles qu'elle croyait justes.

Ce qu'il lui fit penser qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il n'y arrivait plus. Prendre les bonnes décisions en tant que Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Des décisions pour le bien de tous, et qui ne font pas toujours plaisir. Daisy était meilleure que lui, parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde, sa famille, la personne qu'elle aime.

Une voix le sortit de sa rêverie. Il vit Daisy tenter de se relever de son lit avec peine. Coulson se leva immédiatement.

\- Hé, hé, doucement ! lui dit-il, presque énervé qu'elle ose faire un effort après tout ça. Asseyez-vous…

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? demanda t'elle avec une voix cassée.

\- Pas très longtemps. Je voulais être là à votre réveil, dit-il en se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de cette phrase.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ? dit-elle étonnée.

Il hésita quelques secondes à lui proposer d'être le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., de prendre sa place, d'être son "héritière", mais se rendant compte que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour proposer une chose pareille, en plus ce n'était qu'une idée précipitée. aisy n'accepterait jamais, après tout ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait fait subir.

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un ami à vos côtés.

\- Merci, Coulson… Mais je… dit-elle en essayant de se gratter le cou malgré la minerve. Vous ne devriez pas. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de... argh... excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'enlever ce truc, là ? S'il-vous-plait ! dit-elle en indiquant la minerve grise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce truc, là. C'est super gênant, et je peux pas trop l'enlever moi-même, dit-elle en indiquant ses bras du regard.

\- Je pense que vous devriez le garder, Sk-Daisy, se corrigea-t-il. Si les médecins vous l'ont mis, je pense que vous en avez besoin…

\- S'il-vous-plait, je sens plus mon cou ! Et je vais bien, regardez ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est pas mon cou qui me fait mal. Allez enlevez-moi ça, discutez pas.

Coulson ricana un moment. Pendant un instant, il crut revoir l'intrépide et indisciplinée Skye. Il fit un cercle avec son doigt à Daisy, lui indiquant de se retourner pour qu'il la libère de sa prison. Une fois le scratch détaché, il tira l'attèle en mousse, qui cachait quelques bleus sur l'épaule droite de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière souffla de soulagement.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment horrible ces trucs-là.

\- Daisy…

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

Coulson hésita une seconde. Il observait le visage de sa coéquipiière. Ses yeux étai rouge et encore un peu boursouflés à cause ses larmes, et son teint était pâle. Les muscles de son visage étaient légèrement crispés à cause de la douleur que lui causaient ses blessures.

\- Est-ce-que vous allez mieux… ?

Daisy ne répondit pas sur le coup. Elle sourit à Coulson, qui affichait expressivement une mine inquiète. Il entendait toujours le bruit de sa respiration troublée par ses blessures aux côtes.

\- Oui, je crois, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle releva la tête en souriant faiblement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Tant mieux, alors, annonça Coulson en essayant de paraitre positif. J'ai amené des DVD, vous voulez qu'on regarde quoi ? J'ai Taken, Harry Potter, Matrix, Rocky, The Mask…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Donc une ptite note pour vous dire quelques petites choses. Pour commencer, comme vous l'aurez déjà remarqué avec le surnom de Daisy, Tremors, (je trouve ce nom plus adéquat car " Séismo" c'est assez laid on ne pas se mentir) je préfère garder les noms de la VO, voilà pourquoi si je mentionne l'entité inhumaine vivant sur Maveth, je ne parlerais non pas d' Alveus, qui est en soi un nom assez ridicule je l'admets, mais Hive (ruche en anglais, on comprend mieux le rapport nom-nature du personnage voalaaaa). J'ai déjà écrit environ 10 chapitres mais que j'ai bien en tête l'idée finale. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous pensez que le titre n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire pour le moment, car la partie avant le départ de Daisy prend un petit moment quand même. Sinon, notez que je suis une fan de l'amitié entre tous les membres de l'équipe et que j'essaierais d'incruster des petits moments sympa (voire drôles!) dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture!  
**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Rétablissement  
**

Il se passa trois jours avant que Daisy fut capable de se lever et de bouger sans qu'elle n'en crie de douleur. Elle portait encore ses attèles aux bras mais ses côtes ne lui écrasait plus autant les poumons quand elle respirait, bien que très douloureuses. Puis il se passa une semaine avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir de sa nouvelle chambre. Ces amis ne la voyait presque plus, et il était déchirant pour eux de voir comment leurs coéquipière vivait le deuil. Même si elle ne pouvait pas aller en mission, elle restait à la base la plupart du temps, n'ayant pas de vrais autres endroit où aller.

Le sentiment de vide était toujours présent, mais elle savait comment le combler. Elle gardait cette idée au fond d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'extérioriser. Elle repensait à Lincoln, à l'Outre-monde, ce lieu où les inhumains se cachaient de la société mais où ils pouvaient vivre en paix. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire : aider les inhumains comme Lincoln l'avait aidé, les aidant à trouver leur chemin, sans devenir une arme du Shield. Yo-Yo, Joey, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. On les avait arrachés à leurs existences et habillés d'une veste décorée d'un aigle. Malheureusement, lors de sa dernière tentative, tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. C'est pourquoi elle voulait aider ces personnes exclues de la société personnellement, sans S.H.I.E.L.D., sans ATCU, juste elle, un par un. Elle était consciente que Coulson ne la laisserait jamais entreprendre une telle croisade. Et il aurait raison : tous les inhumains n'étaient pas forcément aussi compréhensifs que Joey ou Elena. Certains étaient même pourchassés par de nombreuses organisations secrètes (ne serait-ce que les Watchdogs...). Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune piste sur un quelconque inhumain. C'est pourquoi elle devait creuser de son côté.

Elle voyait de moins en moins ses amis, du moins c'est ce dont elle avait l'impression. Puisqu'elle ne partait plus en mission, elle s'ennuyait, et avait l'impression qu'un mur les séparait. Les personnes qu'elle voyait le plus souvent étaient Coulson et Jemma, bien que le directeur fût plus occupé. Jemma venait toujours trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant, et sans que Daisy ne le sache elle-même, ça lui faisait du bien. D'avoir une amie, de l'écouter lui parler d'anecdotes du collège, de films qu'elle avait vus, de choses qu'elle aimerait faire. Mais Jemma aussi avait un travail, et la plupart du temps, elle se trouvait dans un laboratoire avec une blouse blanche et des lunettes de protection. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle avait aussi un travail, avant. Enfin, Rising Tide n'était pas un vrai travail, mais quelque chose avant le S.H.I.E.L.D. . Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'y exercer avec ces attèles qui la serraient horriblement. Si elle voulait trouver des informations sur de récents inhumains, elle devait simplement regarder la télévision et espérer que l'Etat laisse les médias en parler, ce qui, selon elle, serait aussi impossible que les Koenig ayant une sœur.

Daisy passait donc ses journées à se balader dans les couloirs ou à passer du temps dans le laboratoire à écouter Fitz parler de ses nouveaux prototypes. Lorsque son regard rencontrait malencontreusement celui d'autres agents passant par la, elle baissait les yeux, et commençait à construire un mur invisible entre elle et les autres. Elle voyait bien les petits regards lancés de l'autre coté du couloir. Daisy pouvait presque les entendre chuchoter "elle a mauvaise mine", "elle a l'air si faible" ou encore "pourquoi Coulson la garde-t'il en tant qu'agent? Elle en nous est d'aucune utilité" "on devrait la renvoyer à sa petite vie minable". Elle avait vraiment l'impression que ces gens commençaient à avoir raison. Sinon pourquoi Coulson ne la solliciterait pas un peu plus? Oui, elle savait bien qu'elle avait des attèles partout, et qu'on pouvait voir de légers creux au niveaux de ses joues, et qu'elle faisait pitié à regarder. Alors elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'oserait pas redevenir souriante et parler aux autres comme si de rien était. Par après ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Elle commençait à mémoriser chaque porte, chaque angle de couloir ou placard à balai et à compter le nombre de pas entre le bureau du Directeur jusqu'au labo, ou à la cuisine.

Un jour où elle passa devant le bureau de Coulson, elle vit la porte en verre opaque ouverte. Elle y jeta un discret coup d'œil, et elle vit Coulson en train de lire des données sur un support holographique. Il était assis sur son bureau. Il l'aperçut et l'invita à entrer.

\- Ça va, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

\- M'ennuyer ? C'est un très faible mot par rapport à mon état actuel, dit-elle sur un ton légèrement amusé, en s'appuyant sur le bureau comme le faisait Coulson.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir en mission pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas apte physiquement à…

\- Et émotionnellement, vous avez oublié de le mentionner.

Coulson la regarda, incrédule. Elle le regarda à son tour.

\- J'ai juste entendu votre conversation avec May, hier. Je vous jure, je n'ai pas mis de micro ! Je ne hacke plus le S.H.I.E.L.D. vous savez…

\- Je vous crois. Mais c'est vrai, vous devez prendre du repos, et pas seulement à cause de vos blessures…

\- Mais j'en ai pris du repos ! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de retourner sur le terrain, de me battre, de sauver des vies ! Hive était un danger, et il a été éliminé, mais le monde n'est pas sauf pour autant. Tous ces inhumains, qui disparaissent avant qu'on mette la main dessus, éliminé par les Watchdogs ! Les équipes ne suffisent pas, il vous faut un inhumain sur le terrain, et pour l'instant, je ne vois ni Yo-yo, ni Joey dans les parages !

\- Hé, baissez d'un ton ! Coulson s'arrêta avant de continuer, craignant la réaction de Daisy aprs qu'il ait haussé la voix. Elle le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, comme un enfant qui s'en veut, et il s'en voulu de l'avoir peut-être vexée. Il continua sur un ton plus posé: Avec les évènements de Hive, les médias ont entendu parler de l'enlèvement du Dr. Radcliffe, et l'État est toujours en train de couvrir ça. On ne peut pas vraiment camoufler le crash d'un vaisseau alien ni un vol d'ogive appartenant à l'État. Si un seul logo du Shield est aperçu, les médias exploseront et ce sera la fin. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, Daisy.

\- Bien, dit-elle sèchement avant de tourner le dos à Coulson et de sortir du bureau. Pour ça, vous devriez penser à retirer toutes les étiquettes de vos bouteilles en plastique. Coulson la regarda s'en aller sans vraiment savoir que faire.

* * *

Révoltée, elle marcha dans les couloirs au moins un quart d'heure avant de trouver un plan.

Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le quartier médical. Là, elle dit devoir faire un contrôle de ses blessures. Un agent lui retira ses attèles et examina ses bras. Il lui dit qu'elle devait encore prendre du repos pour une semaine, mais que ses côtes ne lui permettaient pas de retourner sur le terrain avant deux semaines encore. Puis, il lui remit ses attèles et s'en alla du labo, laissant Daisy seule. Elle attendit que l'homme soit assez loin pour ne pas la voir et alla dans la réserve de médicaments, dans l'arrière salle du labo.

D'apparence, la porte faisait penser à l'entrée d'un simple cagibi, mais à l'intérieur se trouvait des rangées et des rangées de médicaments, produits chimiques et d'équipement médical. Elle poussa la porte lentement pour voir si aucun agent ne faisait l'inventaire à cette heure-ci de la journée. Une fois sûre que personne ne viendrai, elle commença sa recherche.

Elle commença par scruter l'inventaire plastifié collé au mur pour voir sur quelle étagère et à quelle rangée ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait. Les murs de la salle était entièrement blancs, le sol en béton gris et les étagères étaient blanches elle aussi. Il faisait frais, on se serait cru dans la réserve d'un restaurant. Seules les boîtes de médicaments avaient parfois une touche de couleur. Une fois qu'elle sut où chercher, elle se mit en marche vers l'endroit. Elle tourna dans la bonne allée et piocha dans l'une des boites nécessaires. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit : la porte du local qui s'ouvrait. Deux agents entrèrent en discutant. C'était un homme et une femme.

Daisy se cacha derrière étagères et se faufila sans se faire voir. Quand elle sortit de la réserve, elle laissa involontairement la porte claquer bruyamment derrière elle. Elle entendit la voix de la femme : « Il y a quelqu'un ? ». Daisy se précipita dans les couloirs. Elle marchait vite, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspecte, même si personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune femme entra dans sa cellule et s'assit sur son lit, la boite orange toujours dans la main. Elle l'ouvrit et pris quelques comprimés dans sa paume. Elle les avala avec de l'eau et reposa la bouteille. Elle vérifia sa montre : c'était l'heure ou Jemma venait là voir.

Daisy ne savait pas si elle s'était fixé l'objectif de venir à une heure précise chaque jour, ou si son amie était juste comme ça : très ponctuelle. Mais ce qui était cool, c'est qu'elle ramenait toujours un truc à boire bien que ne contenant jamais d'alcool.

* * *

Comme prévu, Jemma toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hey ! lança-t-elle gentiment.

\- Salut, répondit Daisy en souriant. Tu es arrivée un peu en retard aujourd'hui, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

\- Jemma jeta un œil sur sa montre. Elle regarda Daisy en penchant la tête, amusée.

\- Désolée, Daisy. J'étais surbooké aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai ramené ça ! dit-elle en levant une bouteille d'Ice-Tea. Et toi, tu as fait quoi… ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux dire ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas laisser place à l'ennui ? Et bien… Pas grand-chose, dit-elle en soupirant et en tendant son verre vide. En voyant le regard triste de Jemma qui y versait de la boisson, elle s'avança et croisa les jambes, assise en tailleur en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Elle regarda son amie avec insistance. Alors, raconte-moi ! Sur quel projet farfelu tu travailles en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant bruyamment.

Pendant les trente minutes suivantes, Daisy écoutait Jemma citer formules après formules, sans trop rien comprendre, mais ça faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un, surtout avec une amie. Elle partit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Daisy seule dans la salle blanche.

Une fois sûre que personne ne viendrait l'embêter, elle regarda ses bras entourés d'atèle avec assurance. Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'enlever scratch après scratch, jusqu'à sentir sa peau entrer en contact avec l'air. Elle ferma les yeux et enleva ces prisons de mousse et de tissu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, la douleur avait disparu. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec ses bras et se teint les avant-bras en forçant un peu. Les médicaments avaient fait leurs effets : ses os se réparaient un peu plus vite. Daisy allait pouvoir mettre son plan en route : sauver les inhumains. Mais d'abord, elle allait s'endormir en regardant l'un des films de Coulson.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!**

 **PS:Je m'engage à publier fréquemment (je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre, rien qu'à penser à Noël...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Le dossier volé**

 **Hey, voici la suite de l'histoire! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt, mais je pense que c'est pardonnable étant donné qu'on est en plein dans les vacances d'été... Maintenant c'est promis, je publierais régulièrement. Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je vous souhaites une Bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de MARVEL.**

* * *

\- « Tu vas voir, j'vais t'écraser !

\- Tu essaies de me déconcentrer pour gagner. On est à égalité pour l'instant.

\- Et je compte bien sur le fait que ça change !

\- Compte là-dessus… marmonna la voix de l'écossais au cheveux bouclés »

Fitz et Mack s'affrontaient dans un duel de Call of Duty dans le salon lors de leur pose. Bien qu'ils s'échangeaient quelques phrases de temps en temps, c'était le bruit des mannettes qui résonnait dans la salle commune. Interpellée par le bruit d'armes à feu, Daisy passa la tête à travers la porte.

\- Ah, c'est vous, dit-elle en voyant l'écran. Elle entra totalement dans la pièce et vint se tenir debout près du canapé où les garçons menaient une guerre sans pitié pour l'armée adverse.

\- Daisy ! lança Mack sans se retourner. Alors, comment ça va ?

\- Comme ça peut aller, et vous ? répondit-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien me retourner pour te dire bonjour, mais je dois vraiment gagner cette partie… dit Fitz, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il ne vit pas qu'elle portait un sac-à-dos.

\- Pas de problèmes, dit-elle, amusée et surprise par le dévouement de ses coéquipiers pour le jeu. Mack, dis-moi…

\- Oui, Tremors ? Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Je voudrais savoir… Si tu allais faire l'inventaire aujourd'hui ?

\- Bah j'ai fini l'aile Sud, et là je vais commencer l'aile Nord. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- En fait, je m'ennuie tellement que j'aurais bien aimé t'aider, mentit-elle.

\- C'est sympa, mais l'aile Nord ne contient que des dossiers, ça risque d'être assez ennuyant.

\- Ouais, tu veux dire plus ennuyant que de rester ici à ne rien faire, soufflât-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- J'accepterais volontiers ton aide, dit-il en comprenant- qu'il lui fallait vraiment quelque-chose à faire.

\- Merci, Mack. On se voit à la fin de ta pause alors… dit-elle en sortant. Elle revint sur ses pas et passa la tête par la porte. Et bonne chance !

\- Merci, répondit Mack.

\- Je parlais à Fitz ! lança-t-elle en s'en allant. Elle put entendre Fitz rire en narguant son ami.

* * *

En fait, Daisy ne voulait pas aider Mack. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir si elle pouvait aller dans la réserve de dossiers confidentiels sans que personne ne la voie. Mack était l'un des seuls autorisé à y entrer, et plongé dans son jeu, il oublia même de lui demander son assignation. La raison derrière tout ça était que Daisy avait besoin d'informations sur les inhumains.

Elle ne comptait pas les trouver dans des dossiers sur papiers, c'était impossible de les trouver là, Coulson les gardait dans sa boite de données personnelles. C'est pourquoi elle devait se rendre dans l'aile Nord : elle se trouvait juste en dessous du bureau du Directeur. Une fois en place, il lui faudra placer un scan pour commencer le piratage, mais ce dernier n'ayant jamais été piraté, il lui fallait du temps pour estimer le temps nécessaire pour le cracker. Voilà pourquoi il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant que Mack commence l'inventaire.

Daisy marchait dans les couloirs, se faufilant et zigzaguant entre les agents qui marchaient trop lentement. Une fois arrivée dans l'aile Nord, elle poussa la porte de la réserve.

Les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle entra la vaste salle. Devant elle se tenait des rangées de tiroirs massifs métalliques. Elle prit une grande inspiration et enleva son sac de ses épaules en gémissant suite à la douleur que ce mouvement lui causa. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa un petit engin rond et gris. Elle le plaça dans sa main et alluma le scan. Il était censé lui indiquer la place exacte du disque dur de Coulson, comme un détecteur de métaux (Où ils inventent tous ces trucs ?).

Quand elle passa dans une allée vers le fond de la salle, l'engin afficha une lumière verte. Daisy le posa par terre et sorti son pc de son sac. Elle brancha le scan avec un câble blanc et commença le piratage.

* * *

La boite de données n'était pas aussi complexe à pirater qu'elle le pensait.

En même temps, presque personne ne savait qu'elle existait. En fait elle l'avait remarqué lors de sa conversation agitée avec le Directeur, la veille. Lorsqu'il avait éteint l'hologramme sur lequel il travaillait, elle avait pu voir le code du serveur, et ce n'était pas celui du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir que Coulson s'intéressait aux inhumains, de plus que ces données pouvaient fortement l'aider pour sa quête. « Bingo » chuchota-t-elle quand elle réussit à craquer le pare-feu. Elle commença la fouille et au bout de quelques minutes, elle remballait ses affaires.

Elle avait trouvé tout un tas de données inexploitées sur les Watchdogs, cette organisation ayant pour but d'éradiquer les inhumains, « une vermine » comme ils l'appelaient. Ces soldats possédaient de nombreuses informations via les réseaux de Hydra avec qui il avaient pu négocier une affaire lors du projet émancipation de Hive. Maintenant que ce dernier était mort, ils les utilisaient à des fins personnelles.

Daisy remit son sac sur son dos et se mit en marche vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Daisy sursauta d'abord, puis vit Mack, une tablette noire à la main.

-Hey… dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Daisy, qui paraissait surprise.

\- Hey… Euh ? J'étais en avance… dit-elle, en cherchant une excuse. Mais Coulson m'a appelé, il faut que j'aille le voir dans son bureau.

\- Y a pas de souci, vas-y, répondit-il en hésitant. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? dit-il en pointant le sac du regard.

\- Oh, ça… C'est rien, lança-t-elle, bloquée par ce mur qui se dressait devant elle. Seulement quelques dossiers volés au S.H.I.E.L.D. ! dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

Elle vit que son collègue leva les yeux au ciel, et en profita pour se faufiler derrière lui. Il voulut lui attraper le bras dans sa fuite mais se retint par peur de lui faire mal. Mack regarda simplement Daisy partir d'un pas pressé, pensant à l'état mental de son amie en ce moment. Il savait comment la perte un être cher pouvait changer quelqu'un. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se retourna vers lui :

\- Alors, qui a gagné la partie ?

\- Il baissa la tête deux seconde et la releva avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Fitz. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de parler avec Simmons, là.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Gantelets**

 **Hey! Voici la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de MARVEL.  
**

* * *

« Non, c'est bien biochimique. » affirma Simmons. Deux autres scientifiques se tenaient derrière elle. L'un pris des notes sur son calepin noir et l'autre tapa les touches d'un ordinateur pour remplir les cases de ce composé. Elles étaient toutes remplies, sauf deux. « Regardez : sinon la membrane aurait… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée ahurissante de Fitz dans le laboratoire. Il l'interpella et se dirigea vers elle à pas pressés. Jemma sourit et inclina la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Fitz ? lui sourit-elle.

-C'est bon ! J'ai, bégaya-t'il. J'ai réussi !

-C'est vrai ? dit Jemma avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui, j'ai enfin réussi ! Ca été long et complexe, mais tu me connaît… Je suis du genre acharné.

-Acharné, oui…sourit-elle. Elle fit signe aux autres scientifiques de les laisser un moment et continua d'un ton plus bas : Attend, tu parles des gantelets ou de ta partie de ce jeu morbide contre Mack ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le plafond pour éviter le regard persistant de sa compagne. Les mains sur les hanches, toujours les yeux vers le ciel, il répondit :

-Et bien… Peut-être… Peut-être un peu des deux…Au final…

-Tu as fini les gants de Daisy ?!

-Oui, je viens de te le dire.

-Tu as dit peut-être.

-Et aucune réaction… ? J'ai GAGNE LA PARTIE !

Avant que Fitz ne puisse riposter, Jemma se leva du tabouret en inox, retira ses gants puis ses lunettes de protection. « Où sont-ils ?»demanda-t-elle. Fitz lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quand il comprit qu'elle parlait des gants, il acquiesça. « Dans le garage. Enfin, la salle de mécanique. Là où Mack et moi on bricol- bref tu m'as compris » dit-il en sortant du labo, suivit de Simmons.

* * *

\- Ils sont sensés absorber 7.5 fois plus d'ondes qu'avant. Ca empêche les dommages sur ses os et en plus elle peut rediriger ces ondes sismiques dans la direction voulue. Bien sûr il y a une limite. Pour l'instant, je dois juste les calibrer selon Daisy…

-Elle va être vraiment contente… s'émerveilla Simmons devant l'œuvre de Fitz. Elle prit l'un des gants dans sa main pour tenter de le soulever. Après l'avoir reposé, elle se retourna et regarda Fitz avec étonnement. Comment tu as fait pour diminuer le poids ? Ceux-ci doivent peser… 1.5 kg chacun !

-Ouais, euh… Bah c'est pas Mack qui m'a aidé sur le coup. En fait j'ai réussi à compresser les amortisseurs en j'ai aussi trouvé un matériau plus résistant et plus léger que la version antérieure.

-Et ça, à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle en pointant une petite partie transparente.

-C'est un voyant. Il s'allume bleu si les dommages sont critiques ou si la charge des ondes est trop puissante… Ce qui ne devrait pas arriver, bien sûr.

Fitz regardait Jemma qui fixait les gants et regardait chaque détail en souriant. Il était content qu'ils puissent se revoir pour travailler ensemble, comme autrefois. Récemment, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir souvent suite aux différentes petites missions que le Directeur leur attribuait.

* * *

Daisy ferma la porte de sa chambre et trafiqua le système de verrouillage. Une fois assurée que personne ne viendrai la surprendre, elle s'assit en douceur sur le lit ses côtes la faisait encore souffrir et sortit le PC de son sac. Elle l'alluma et commença les vraies recherches dans le flot d'informations qu'elle avait trouvé dans le disque dur de Coulson.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trouvé de piste concrète, et aucune information n'était ou ne paraissait exploitable. Ni même exploitée d'ailleurs : Coulson n'avait rien trouvé, n'avait omis ni hypothèse ni conclusion. Aucuns fichiers ne comportant de nom, que des documents, des images ou des vidéos surveillances troubles. Tous ces fichiers ressemblaient à un immense tas de pièces de puzzle n'appartenant pas à la même image.

Les seuls points concrets qui revenaient fréquemment étaient les organisations HYDRA et Watchdogs, avec qui Daisy avait eu des différents respectivement. Alors qu'elle passait en revue plusieurs documents, son regard se posa sur une adresse inscrite en bas d'une déclaration de vente d'armes. « Mais… Pourquoi Coulson ne l'a-t' il pas vu ? » S'étonna Daisy.

Elle rentra les données sur le système de recherche GPS du Shield. Avant même que les résultats ne s'affichent, un bruit sourd fit sursauter la jeune femme : on frappait à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte.

-Daisy ? appela May. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'arrive… répondit-elle en accourant pour débloquer la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre May.

-Il doit y avoir un problème avec cette porte… lança cette dernière en regardant l'objet en question de plus près. Daisy se pinçait les lèvres.

-Oui ! Je sais pas, l'équipe de fonctionnement de la base doit être en train de faire des tests de fiabilité… Improvisa-t-elle.

-Hm… Bref, coupa May en relevant la tête vers Daisy. Celle-ci plantait son regard dans le sien, comme pour se donner confiance. Je voulais juste savoir si allais bien. Mieux j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! souffla-t-elle, contente que May change ce sujet. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais lui en toucher un mot… continua-t-elle en laissant la voie libre à May. L'agent entra dans la pièce blanche et fit quelques pas juste qu'au milieu de la pièce, jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis se retourna vers Daisy. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse. Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut que le bien de son équipe. S'il estime que tu n'es pas apte à aller en mission, alors je suis de son avis.

-Oui, je sais… Fit Daisy en souriant très légèrement. Elle fit mine de ranger les crayons éparpillés sur le bureau. En effet, elle était nerveuse suite à l'entrée de son O.S. dans la salle, car le PC n'était pas fermé et l'écran affichait les résultats de localisation. Il fallait qu'elle éloigne le regard de May de son ordinateur.

-Et tes blessures, elles soignent ? interrogea May.

-Heu, oui. Daisy ne se préoccupait pas trop de ses blessures, après qu'elle ait volé ces médicaments qui accéléraient le processus de réparation des os. Elle mettait ses attèles, même s'il elle n'en avait pas besoin. Un peu de bleus qui font mal, mais rien de grave, mentit-elle. Son épaule était quelque peu rétablie, mais ses côtes lui faisaient toujours un mal de chien, même avec les comprimés que Jemma lui avait prescrits.

-Tant mieux, alors. Et calmes cette idée de repartir en mission rapidement. Tu te rappelles comment ça c'est fini la dernière fois qu'on t'a envoyé sur le terrain alors que tu étais instable, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Daisy regarda la femme s'en aller. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était à l'époque où son père avait réuni des candidats de l'index pour atteindre Coulson et l'inciter à la rendre à cet homme fou à lier. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas instable !

Quand la porte se referma automatiquement, Daisy s'installa sur le lit. Les résultats affichaient une petite boutique dans une rue à Los Angeles. D'apparence, ce n'était qu'une simple boutique, mais elle devait surement servir de point de rendez-vous pour des ventes d'armes. Peut-être même qu'elle appartenait au Watchdogs. Daisy décida alors de faire des recherches sur le nom de la boutique. Elle tomba sur un site et cliqua sur le lien : l'écran afficha du noir et une suite de nombre. « Donc, c'est crypté… Et pas à la légère, à ce que je vois. » Selon ses estimations, il lui faudrait environ une heure pour réussir à craquer le pare-feu. « Je comprends pourquoi Coulson n'a pas réussi à trouver » se dit-elle.

Effectivement, le pare-feu était solide, et Coulson n'aurait pas risqué de demander de l'aide, sacrifiant ce secret précieux. Les seuls au courant devaient être elle, Coulson, et sûrement May. Quand c'était à propos de Coulson, May n'était jamais très loin. Les doigts de la jeune femme se mirent à pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

 **Assignation**

« Agents, dans mon bureau. »

Coulson attendit quelques minutes avant que May et Fitzsimmons accompagnés de quelques agents exécutent l'ordre que le Directeur leur avait envoyé dans leurs appareils de communication.

Monsieur, dit May en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

-On a une mission.

Fitz et Simmons se regardèrent, à la fois étonnés et enthousiastes. May hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Ça faisait un bail que le Shield n'avait pas eu de mission sur le terrain. Les deux scientifiques tournèrent la tête vers le Directeur et se tinrent tous droits, attendant les ordres.

-Il y a deux jours le général Talbot m'a contacté à propos d'un vol. Des dossiers confidentiels ont été dérobés au sein même du conseil général et Talbot nous a suspectés en premier lieu. Je ne sais pas si on doit le prendre comme un compliment… ajouta-t-il.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas nous ?... Si ? demanda Simmons

-Non, mais je compte au fait que cela change, annonça Coulson en baissant la tête vers sa tablette. Il attendit que l'équipe se remette de sa dernière phrase. Il appuya sur l'écran, faisant apparaitre une image qu'il montra au groupe d'agents qui se tenaient devant lui.

-C'est l'homme qu'on cherche ? questionna May en prenant la tablette numérique entre ses mains. La photo provenait d'une caméra de surveillance, on y voyait un homme en costume noir avec une mallette à la main.

-Non. Nous, on veut sa mallette, ou plutôt ce qu'il y a dedans. La mallette est sensée être changée de détenteur toutes les cinq heures, inutile donc d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui l'aura au moment où nous la subtiliserons. On connait l'emplacement du prochain échange grâce à Fitz. Celui-ci devrait se passer dans une ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici. May, je veux que vous dirigiez l'équipe. Vous opérerez en infiltration. Deux agents vous surveilleront au cas où ça dégénère, dit-il en pointant les deux agents derrière May. Fitz, vous devrez réussir à ouvrir la mallette, qui selon moi, est piégée.

-Oui, ce modèle a été créé pour pouvoir être « impénétrable » et piégée de différentes façons, répondit Fitz, l'appareil en mains. Gaz, électrocution, produits toxiques… Mais, avec les bons outils, je peux l'ouvrir.

-Parfait, c'est ce qu'on attend de vous.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais moi, en quoi mon aide sera-t-elle nécessaire ? demanda Simmons

-Vous devrez agir sous couverture. C'est vous qui déroberez la mallette pour la remplacer pendant que May tiendra l'homme à l'écart. Fitz devra l'ouvrir, récupérer les dossiers et vous devrez la remettre à sa place. La poignée de la mallette est programmée pour être tenue par les personnes qui sont sensée la détenir, c'est-à-dire pas nous. Vous devrez donc faire attention.

-D'accord, répondit l'agent en hochant la tête.

Coulson tendit un objet sombre à May. Tenez, tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur la mission est sur cette clé.

-Agents, vous partez dans exactement… (il regarda sa montre) vingt-huit minutes et cinquante-deux secondes ! Bonne chance !

Alors que le groupe sortait du bureau, Fitz fut le dernier, accompagné de Simmons, pour rendre la tablette à Coulson. Ce dernier le remercia et lui re-souhaita bonne chance. Lorsque qu'il eut passé la porte suivit de la biochimiste, il appela celle-ci.

-Jemma, un instant s'il-vous-plait… (elle se retourna)

-Oui, Monsieur ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous.

La jeune femme regarda avec méfiance à droite puis à gauche, puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle vint se placer près de l'homme qui était debout, face à la fenêtre.

-'C'est à propos de-

-Daisy? Oui. Elle va bien ? dit-il, toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Eh bien, souffla Jemma, c'est dur à dire. Bien qu'elle ait arrêté de rester enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne nous parle pas vraiment… Enfin, pas autant qu'avant.

-Elle vient souvent me voir pour que je lui assigne une mission sur le terrain, souffla-t-il. La pauvre s'ennuie à mourir…

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'occupe de son côté, dit Jemma, en réfléchissant. Depuis quelques jours, je la vois faire des allers et retours dans la base, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander pourquoi…

-Et son état physique ? continua le Directeur en regardant la jeune scientifique. Elle ne s'en est pas-

-Rendue compte ? Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais je pense qu'ils sont nécessaires. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de ne pas lui en donner, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer toute la journée et de faire preuve d'excès de violence.

-Coulson mit une main sur l'épaule de Jemma. C'était son idée de donner des calmants à Daisy via les boissons que Jemma lui ramenait tous les jours en plus des médicaments prescrits. Elle lui était parvenue après trois jours durant lesquels la jeune femme ne cessait de frapper dans les murs, aggravant son cas. Il avait tenté de lui en prescrire avec son accord, mis celle-ci avait refusé. Selon, elle, elle méritait sa souffrance. Voir Daisy dans cet état-là fut l'une des pires épreuves dans la vie de Coulson. Durant cette période, personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Seuls Simmons et lui étaient tolérés dans la salle blanche. Ils lui prescrivaient donc de faibles doses de sédatifs chaque jours, « pour son bien », se convainquait Coulson. Bien qu'elle ait accepté de prendre des calmants grâce à une petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec May. May pouvait se montrer très convaincante, parfois…

-Merci de prendre soin d'elle, dit-il à Simmons avec un regard un peu triste. La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire et s'en alla en trottinant pour rattraper Fitz.

* * *

Dans le hangar de lancement, la petite équipe s'apprêtait à monter dans le Quinjet qui les mènerait à destination. Sans que personne ne la voie, Daisy s'était installée sur un tas de petits conteneurs et balançait ses pieds dans le vide, observant le groupe de loin. Même les scientifiques Fitz et Simmons, qui n'avaient aucune expérience au combat, étaient assignés à une mission. C'était tellement frustrant qu'elle en oubliait d'être inquiète pour ses amis.

Elle fit un bond et atterri sur le sol, seulement pour le regretter quand ses côtes lui lancèrent une douleur monstre. En serrant les dents, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour collecter plus d'infos sur ce fameux lieu où, comme elle avait deviné, des trafics d'armes s'effectuaient sous le nez de la police locale bien trop préoccupée pour s'en prendre aux vrais malfaiteurs.

Les recherches avaient, à son plus grand bonheur, abouties à plusieurs pistes : Non seulement elle avait maintenant la certitude que les Watchdogs se servaient du trafic d'armes dans le Sud-Ouest des Etats-Unis, mais en plus elle avait pu localiser précisément certains points d'échange.

Elle avait trouvé quelques noms, bien que peu nombreux, mais étonnement, aucuns d'eux ne se trouvaient dans la base de donnée du SHIELD ou même dans la vie active. Autant masculins que féminins, tous ces noms ne signifiaient rien pour Daisy, qui ne pouvait pas deviner si ces derniers appartenaient à l'un des membres Watchdogs, des trafiquants, des témoins, des banquiers, des commerçants ou même des Inhumains, sur la liste des soldats masqués ou déjà rayés de cette dernière.

C'était bien ce qui inquiétait Daisy : le nombre d'innocents tués chaque jours à cause d'un gène extraterrestre dont personne ne voulait. Combien de personnes, Inhumains ou suspectés de l'être, les Watchdogs avaient-ils tué et comment les arrêter ? C'est avec cette question dans la tête que la jeune agente continua ses recherches pendant le reste de la journée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **Opération**

 ** **Hey! Voici la suite de l'histoire!Merci de la suivre, ça fait plaisir! J'espère qu'elle vous plait autant je me plait à l'écrire, et que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente!(moi qui m'était dit toutes les deux semaines...) Enfin, voici le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires! Houlà, je commence à parler comme un youtubeur... Je vous laisse avec l'histoire les copains!****

 ** **PS: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de MARVEL(...oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent...)  
****

* * *

May termina ses explications accompagnées d'un regard grave et déterminé d'un signe de la main. Les quatre agents hochèrent rapidement la tête, même Fitz qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran et qui se courbait le dos pour que son sac ne se cogne pas au plafond du véhicule dans lequel ils étaient.

À sa grande surprise, Jemma ne se sentait pas si nerveuse que ça « pour une scientifique » comme elle se disait. « Ça doit être l'habitude », pensa-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle et Fitz se rendait de plus en plus sur le terrain avec les années.

Elle avait tout compris du plan de May : entrer cinq minutes avant dans le café où aurait lieu l'échange de la mallette, aller dans les toilettes, attendre le signal via l'oreillette, prendre la mallette -sans toucher la poignée- quand May occupe l'homme qui attend le prochain détenteur de la marchandise, la remettre à Fitz qui sera caché quelque part dans le café, le laisser faire son job et enfin remettre la mallette à sa place. Aussi simple que de la tarte !

* * *

May avait une confiance absolue envers ses coéquipiers. Fitzsimmons assuraient lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain, tant qu'ils restaient dans leurs domaines et ensemble, rien ne pouvait déraper. Et de toute façon, au cas où, deux agents de niveau 6 et 7 seraient placés dans le café. Elle regarda sa montre et fit signe aux autres que c'était le moment.

Elle ouvrit la porte du van et descendit la première. Suivie des quatre agents, elle marcha sur le trottoir pour passer la porte du café-restaurant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde : un inconvénient puisque les foules dissimulent plus facilement une mission sous-couverture. Malgré les quelques clients (un homme au bar, un groupe d'ados assis à une table et un couple assis devant la fenêtre) May tourna la tête à gauche et chacun alla se positionner.

May se posa au bar, ou un miroir permettait de voir l'entrée même de dos. Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, un homme habillé d'une simple veste en jean et d'un pantalon beige entra dans le restaurant. Voyant qu'aucun des agents ne réagissaient due aux vêtements normaux de l'espion, elle porta sa main à son oreille : "Agents, voici la cible. La veste en jean. Il tient la mallette." Elle attendit confirmation des agents et se leva de son tabouret avec deux verres et se dirigea vers l'homme.

-« Salut, dit-elle en souriant. Elle posa les deux verres de bière sur la table. Un verre, ça te dis ?

-C'est-à-dire que… L'homme commença à annoncer d'une voix grave en regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à éviter son regard.

-Alors, ne fais pas ton timide ! C'est moi qui offre, fit May avec un sourire forcé mais très réaliste. Je m'appelle Kim. Et toi ?

-Jerry, je m'appelle Jerry, répondit l'espion d'un air plus sérieux.

-Alors Jerry, ça te dis un verre ? » répéta May en faisant de rentre-dedans.

Jemma se retenu de dire à l'oreillette que son nom n'était surement pas Jerry puisque c'était un espion, car elle savait que tout le monde était au courant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre son signal pour y aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit May accompagnée de Jerry se levant pour aller s'installer au bar. May lui lança un regard discret. "C'est mon signal !" Se dit la biochimiste. D'une manière la plus naturelle possible, elle sortit des toilettes et passa près du bar, non-loin de la cible.

-« Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle à l'intention du barman. Un thé glacé s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite, m'dame », répondit l'homme de grande taille avant de disparaitre dans l'arrière cuisine.

Jemma regarda des deux côtés et s'avança derrière May et « Jerry ».Sans qu'elle ne lui dise, elle savait que May l'avait vu et cette dernière se pencha vers Jerry pour lui parler avec un regard de braise. Surprise, la jeune femme attrapa la mallette qui était au pied du haut tabouret.

Une fois l'objet en main, et retourna dans le couloir qui séparait les toilettes des hommes de celles de femme : là où Fitz était caché.

-Je l'ai ! chuchota-t-elle au jeune ingénieur.

-Super, passe la moi que je configure l'ouverture automatique, répondit-il sur un ton enthousiaste.

-Voilà… Je retourne à ma place, pour ne pas sembler suspecte. Bonne chance Leo !

Sur ce, Jemma retourna s'asseoir juste à temps pour que le serveur lui amène son thé glacé. Tout en sirotant sa boisson préférée, elle vit un deuxième homme, plus petit mais plus costaud, passer la porte d'entrée. Discrètement, elle le suivit du regard. L'homme avait un air sérieux et balaya la salle du regard. Lorsque celui-ci croisa son acolyte, il fronça les sourcils puis fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. "Il doit penser que c'est pour garantir sa couverture..." pensa Jemma. Elle posa son verre vide sur le comptoir, et déposa quelques pièces à côté pour se rendre compte avec horreur que l'homme se dirigeait vers les toilettes. N'étant qu'a quelques pas de la cachette de Fitz, contrairement à l'espion, elle se dépêcha de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son coéquipier.

-Ah, Jemma, te voilà ! chuchota Fitz avec enthousiasme. J'ai fi…

-Fitz ! Il y a un deuxième espion !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Il arrive vers nous, dit-elle en prenant la mallette.

Les pas du petit homme se firent entendre dans le couloir. Paniquée, Jemma regarda partout autour d'elle avant de croiser le regard perdu de son conjoint. Lorsque l'espion passa devant eux, elle serra la mallette contre son abdomen et se colla à Fitz en l'embrassant passionnément. Fitz, surpris, ne bougeait plus, et se pris au jeu. Il vit L'homme passer devant eux en détournant le regard. Une fois ce dernier ayant poussé la porte des toilettes, Jemma, recula et regarda la porte se refermer. Elle redirigea son attention vers Fitz, qui affichait toujours un air surpris. Avant qu'il ne pose de question, elle lui dit :

-C'est une technique que Bobbi m'avait donné. Les relations conjugales publiques font détourner le regard.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais sinon, j'ai fini. J'ai récupéré ce qui était dans la mallette et je l'ai refermée. Tu dois aller la reposer avant que May me fasse vomir avec ses mots doux… Dit-il en pâlissant.

-Oui, avant que Jerry ne s'en rende compte, dit-elle en accentuant le ton sur le prénom.

Comme cinq minutes auparavant, May tenait toujours son regard de braise sur le pauvre homme. Jemma reposa la mallette délicatement avant de sortir du café. « Mission réussie, dit-elle à l'oreillette. On a remplacé la mallette. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que le reste de l'équipe, sauf May, la rejoignirent dehors. Fitz faillit manquer la ruelle où Jemma s'était cachée.

-Où est l'agent May ? demanda-t-il.

En voyant les regards de ses coéquipiers, il mit une main sur son front. Deux minutes plus tard, May arrivait en marchant rapidement.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le numéro que je lui ai refilé était un faux.

Personne ne répondit et tous partirent au trot vers le SUV garé non-loin. Durant le trajet, Fitz tenta de savoir comment May connaissait autant de moyens de faire du rentre-dedans, en vain. Jemma ne s'étonnait même plus quant aux nombreuses facettes de la mystérieuse femme. Elle fut forcée de mettre la radio à fond quand les babillages de Fitz lui montèrent à la tête.

* * *

À la base de l'agence, Coulson marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre aux quartiers de Daisy. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas contente qu'il ait assigné ses amis à une mission et pas elle. Il voulait simplement aller lui parler pendant son temps libre. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il savait que son amie était en train de vivre une dépression, et il s'en tenait quelque peu responsable. Néanmoins, il n'en était que plus admiratif de la jeune femme, qui avait vécu tant de choses au cours de sa vie… Jamais il n'aurait réussi à surmonter ça. Il était seulement désolé pour elle.

Il avait dans les mains une petite boite verte entourée d'un ruban jaune et rose. C'était une petite boite de sucreries, de cochonneries comme dirait Mack, que Daisy avait l'habitude d'aller chiper dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il en avait acheté juste pour elle, pour qu'il arrête de trouver ses papiers par terre quand elle s'en allait avec précipitation. Mais il voulait aussi lui remonter le moral, c'était à ça que servait les amis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer avant d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Daisy manqua d'écraser le Directeur sans sa précipitation. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qui était posté devant elle, et recula d'un pas.

-Coulson !... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit-elle avec un air étrangement nerveux.

-Daisy… Eh bien je voulais simplement venir passer le bonjour et prendre de vos nouvelles…

-Ah… Merci, je vais bien, et vous ? demanda-t-elle, toujours le visage tendu par l'angoisse. Elle regardait Coulson droit dans les yeux pour se donner confiance en elle, et malgré le faux sourire qu'elle lui adressait, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

-Je vais bien, mais ce qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est votre état. Je vous vois de moins en moins.

-Je suis simplement occupée à faire… Avec… Quelques petites choses, par-ci, par-là. J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de combattre l'ennui ! répondit-elle en essayant de donner une touche d'humour à sa phrase.

Elle avait levé un poing vers le haut, comme quand on gage pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Pourtant, Coulson ne souriait pas, il paraissait contrarié que Daisy ne veuille pas lui parler franchement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

-Vous savez, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, vous pouvez m'en parler, Daisy.

-Oui, c'est bon, je vais bien ! dit-elle sur un ton plus défensif, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de Coulson. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, elle le contourna sans lui adresser un regard et s'en alla dans les couloirs.

Surpris, Coulson resta planté là, sans trop savoir ce qui venait juste de se passer. Est-ce-que Daisy venait juste de lui tourner le dos ? Consterné, il lança un coup d'œil à travers la porte toujours ouverte de la salle blanche. Tout à coup lui vint une idée. Et s'il pouvait passer un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre ? Ne pas fouiller, bien sûr, mais vérifier si tout allait bien chez la jeune femme. Avec hésitation, il fit un pas dans la chambre avant que la porte ne se referme automatiquement.

On pouvait facilement remarquer que la jeune femme avait pris ses aises. Elle avait échangé les draps blancs avec des draps gris décorés de petits nuages et d'étoiles, et la table de nuit était recouverte d'un amont d'objets et de documents que Coulson se promit de ne pas toucher. Le fameux PC de Daisy (ou de Skye à l'époque) était posé et fermé sur la table basse, en face du canapé. Il continua son petit tour dans la chambre sans vraiment trouver quelque chose qui attirait son attention.

Tout paraissait normal, en fait.

Coulson fut parcouru d'une sueur froide quand il entendit un bruit soudain, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait seulement marché sur un papier de bonbon. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il découvrit la veste dans laquelle elle avait caché le paquet coloré. En détournant le regard pour se retenir d'en piquer un, il aperçut alors un petit point orange ensevelit sous les plis du drap de l'oreiller. Il plissa les yeux d'abord, puis s'approcha lentement. À ce moment-là, la porte coulissa et Daisy entra dans la pièce en marmonnant. Elle ne parut pas remarquer Coulson avant qu'elle n'eut attrapé son Ordinateur Portable et ait relevé la tête. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

-Alors comme ça, vous venez fourrer le nez dans mes affaires ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin. Si vous n'étiez pas le Directeur, je vous en flanquerais une franco.

-Non, je… Coulson, bien que honteux, ne put se retenir de sourire face au commentaire de son amie. J'étais venu pour vous offrir cela, à la base, dit-il en indiquant l'objet qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.

-Ah… Désolé, j'étais tellement pressée tout à l'heure que j'en ai oublié… Mon… Coulson la regarda se perdre dans ses pensées. C'était comme si le temps d'une seconde, elle n'était plus là. Mon… Mon PC… elle lui sourit. Merci pour ça!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit l'homme en lui rendant son sourire. Bien, je vais continuer à régler quelques petites affaires… Bon après-midi, Daisy.

-Merci, Monsieur. Elle le regarda passer la porte et tourner à gauche.

Sa curiosité l'emporta jusqu'à la petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit prudemment d'abord. En apercevant les nombreuses boules colorées, tout son corps fut secoué par l'excitation d'une enfant de sept ans. Elle courut jusqu'à sa porte et cria à Coulson avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Comment vous saviez que c'étaient mes préférés ?! »

Coulson ne dit rien mais sortit un papier rose de sa poche avant. Daisy reconnu les emballages de bonbons qu'elle laissait malgré elle sur son passage. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que le Directeur savait sûrement qu'elle lui en « empruntait » de temps en temps. Coulson disparut et elle se reconcentra sur son plan.

Elle s'accrocha à son PC et tourna à droite dans l'un des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.


	9. Au gingembre

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **Au gingembre**

Fitz rangea le dernier drone dans l'une des boites grises qu'il gardait pour ses propres créations. Ce drone-là était non seulement doté d'un système de camouflage, mais il pouvait aussi se déplacer sous l'eau. Il pouvait résister à des lieux à très hautes pressions, mais ne pouvait donc pas servir d'arme. Les projectiles exploseraient et détruiraient tout l'appareil. May entra dans le laboratoire. Fitz tourna la tête vers elle d'un coup sec, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de la femme. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui.

-Fitz, tu es là ! dit-elle sur son ton habituel.

-Oui, je travaillais sur… En fait vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous me cherchiez ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Aucune idée d'où pourrait être Simmons ?

-Heu, elle est partie il y a environ une demi-heure… Pourquoi ?

-En fait je voulais lui parler d'un truc à propos de… Tu ne comprendrais pas, en fait, se résigna-t-elle à dire.

-Eh bien, si je devais parier, je dirais qu'elle est avec Daisy. J'ai remarqué qu'elle allait la voir tous les jours vers ces horaires… Vous savez, Simmons et sa ponctualité… Un jour, à l'académie elle...

-Oui, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ces histoires, le coupa-t-elle. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Bon, merci de l'info. Bon courage pour ton… Truc.

-Au revoir, May, salua-Fitz en se reconcentrant sur son rangement.

* * *

Mack était le genre de personne à pardonner facilement.

Il avait pardonné de suite à Fitz quand ce dernier avait cassé son mug préféré dans lequel il buvait son café tous les matins, et avait très vite pardonné à Daisy quand celle-ci lui avait infligé de graves blessures, étant sous l'emprise de Hive.

Car Mack était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de compréhensif. Les gens font souvent des erreurs, mais à moins qu'elles ne les trouvent justes, ils méritent d'être pardonnés. Pourtant, il avait rarement vu quelqu'un refuser des excuses. Refuser d'être pardonné.

C'est l'une des étapes des plus importantes quand il s'agit de se remettre d'une épreuve telle que son amie avait endurée. Mais Daisy ne régissait pas à ces sept mots, ne voulait plus les entendre, et c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elle les entendait, une autre partie d'elle-même s'en allait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

Sa couchette était loin de celle de Daisy, qui avait insisté pour rester dans une salle de confinement des pouvoirs. Personnellement, il détestait ces salles toutes blanches. L'ambiance qui y régnait était malaisante et il savait que s'il y resterait trop longtemps, ces murs blancs aux motifs d'alvéoles le rendraient fous.

Mais, pendant les jours suivants la mort de Lincoln, quand il passait près de la porte, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer de tristesse et de douleur quand elle se mettait à taper contre les murs. Il avait même du l'arrêter plusieurs fois.

Ça le réconfortait de savoir qu'elle s'était calmée depuis quelques jours, une semaine peut-être. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il trouvait cela rassurant. Peut-être que Daisy redevenait normale, peu à peu. Avait-elle enfin accepté la mort de Lincoln ?

Mack n'en savait rien, et il était dur pour lui d'envisager d'engager une conversation à ce sujet avec Daisy. Il sirotait son chocolat chaud dans son nouveau mug quand May entra dans la salle commune en faisant claquer ses talons. En apercevant Mack, elle marcha jusqu'à lui et lui plaça droit devant lui pour attirer son attention.

-Bonjour Agent May, ou plutôt bonsoir, rectifia Mack.

-Mack. Sais-tu s'il manquait des objets lors de ta revue d'inventaire ? Rien d'anormal, d'effectifs non-concordants ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Non, il ne me semble pas, répondit franchement Mack en essayant de se remémorer au mieux. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Et à quand remonte la dernière revue d'inventaire de la section médicale ? renchérit May sans répondre à la question de l'agent assis en face d'elle.

-C'était il y a deux jours. Mais qu…

May lui coupa la parole en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sermon. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter Mack et s'en alla d'un pas déterminé, presque énervé, aurait dit l'agent.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi May lui avait posé ces question et paraissait si préoccupée. Néanmoins, c'était l'agent May, donc il préféra ne pas se mêler de ses affaires.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que Fitz détestait le gingembre !

Daisy et Jemma riaient à cœurs ouverts, sur le canapé blanc, un verre de Tropical à la main. La jeune scientifique venait de raconter une histoire que Fitz n'aimait qu'on ébruite. Seuls lui et elle étaient au courant, et Daisy maintenant.

Jemma riait en repensant à cette histoire, mais aussi en imaginant la tête que ferait son partenaire en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus deux seulement à connaitre la vérité au sujet du gingembre.

-Quand tu lui diras que tu as raconté cette histoire, lança Daisy, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration après un te fou rire, ne lui dis pas à qui pendant quelques jours…

-Fitz deviendra fou si je fais ça ! pouffa Jemma en riant de plus belle.

Le fou rire se dissipa, et peu à peu, le calme revenait. Les deux femmes sirotèrent leur boisson fraîche en souriant.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, dit Daisy avec nostalgie.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir de retour à la maison, lui sourit Jemma en retour.

Daisy regardai son amie en souriant, mes ses yeux ne montrait pas vraiment de la joie. Elle voulait mais dut se retenir de dire que ce n'était pas sa maison, plus maintenant. Qu'elle les aimait toujours mais qu'il y avait ce vide au fond d'elle, qui ne la ferait plus jamais se sentir chez elle.

Malgré tout cela, quand elle était en présence de Jemma, ou de Coulson, elle se sentait tout de même aimée et accueillie. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il était dangereux pour son entourage de s'attacher à elle, parce que partout où elle passait, des gens mouraient.

Jemma sentait le froid s'installer au fond de son amie, et décida de rompre le silence.

-Au gingembre ! lanca-t-elle en levant son verre.

-Au gingembre, renchérit son amie en faisant de même.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent quand May entra dans la chambre.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais Coulson nous appelle dans le bureau, annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Les deux filles se retournèrent, et Jemma jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Daisy. Celle-ci le remarqua et chuchota à son amie « vas-y, le devoir t'appelle… ! » La scientifique se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-Toi aussi, Daisy. May resta là juste pour voir la réaction de l'agent.

Daisy montra un air étonné, et après hésitation, posa son verre sur la table et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre Jemma. May la laissa passer devant elle en lui faisant un signe de la main qui voulait dire après toi. Elle fit mine de les suivre, mais quand les filles furent quelques pas plus loin, elle se retourna et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Elle souleva soigneusement les draps et l'oreiller : il n'y avait rien.

En faisant bien attention à replacer la couverture comme elle l'avait trouvé, elle continua sa recherche sur le bureau. Là, seuls crayons et papiers de bonbons trainaient au-dessus de papiers administratifs (une ordonnance, sûrement celle de Simmons). May abandonna sa recherche et suivi les filles jusqu'au bureau de Coulson.

* * *

Puisque Mack avait trouvé cela étrange que May vienne lui poser toutes ces questions sans rien lui expliquer, et qu'il ne trouvait Daisy nulle part pour lui en demander la raison, il fit son chemin jusqu'aux laboratoires, où Fitz se trouvait comme à son habitude.

Il trouva le jeune homme en train d'admirer une grande étagère métallique remplies de boîtes grise, comme celle qu'il portait sous le bras. Mack pouvait dire à la main de l'ingénieur posée sur sa hanche qu'il avait un petit problème.

-Hey, salut, Turbo… demanda l'agent en s'approchant de son ami.

-Hein ? Mack, tu es là… répondit-il, interrompu dans ses pensées. Ca va toi ?

-Ouais, heu, dis-moi… t'aurais pas vu May, par hasard ?

-Oui, il y environ dix minutes elle est venue me voir pour savoir où était Simmons. Pas même un bonjour et elle ne m'a rien dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Mais bon, tu connais l'agent May. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Dis, tu ne trouves pas que tout le monde agit bizarrement en ce moment ? Je parle pas de Daisy, mais depuis deux semaines Simmons est super discrète, et elle disparait tous les jours entre 16h et 17h, Coulson ne nous dit pas un mot, et May commence à nous poser des questions sans nous informer de rien.

-Ah, oui, en fait Simmons rend visite à Daisy tous les jours pour le goûter. Et Coulson travaille sur une mission en ce moment, ça concerne une mallette qui a été volée au gouvernement, expliqua Fitz sans regarder l'homme à sa gauche.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? dit Mack en arquant un sourcil.

-Bah je faisais partie de l'équipe chargée d'aller la récupérer. La mallette, répondit Fitz tout en examinant le meuble en face de lui.

-Et comment ça se fait que je n'étais au courant de rien ?

-Je pense que tu es un peu parano, ou alors c'est l'ennui… Rien n'est bizarre, c'est dans ta tête je pense. Moi je n'ai rien constaté d'étrange, enfin… C'est le S.H.I.E.L.D. quoi.

-Ouais, bref, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-En fait j'ai besoin de ranger cette précieuse boîte dans… Enfin la BOITE n'est pas précieuse c'est plutôt ce qu'elle-

-Oui j'avais compris Turbo, enchaîne.

-Je veux la ranger dans l'étagère mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a plus de place qu'en haut de l'étagère.

\- Et alors ? Ah, un souci de taille… ? Se risqua Mack.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas de souci de taille, répondit fermement le jeune homme en regardant Mack dans les yeux. Et j'ai entendu la moquerie dans ta voix. Il tourna ensuite la tête, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu : Le problème MON problème c'est que je veux mettre la boîte… Fitz s'avança et déplaça sa main de gauche à droite tout le long d'un étage. …sur cet étage-là ! Dit-il pour ensuite se replacer aux côtés de l'autre agent.

-Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à la…

\- Oh ! Simmons me dit la même chose, vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! marmonna Fitz en se pinçant le haut du nez, juste entre les yeux. Il souffla un grand coup puis commença son explication en regardant Mack dans les yeux. ICI, c'est la place IDEALE pour l'objet contenu dans CETTE BOITE, expliqua le scientifique en mimant chacune de ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'en cas d'imprévu, autrement dit d' explosion dans le laboratoire, de tremblement de terre naturel ou d'origine inhumaine, ou bien d'un choc dû à l'un de ces chariots incontrôlables, susceptibles de faire bouger l'étagère, articula-t-il, et de faire tomber ce qu'elle contient, (il mima la chute d'un objet) si cette boîte est trop haute, dit-il en pointant du doigt le plafond, quand elle tombera, les dégâts sur ma création seront horribles voire irréversibles !

-Okay, okay, dit Mack sur un ton plus défensif en voyant que les joues de son ami avaient légèrement viré au rouge tout au long de son discours. Il marqua une petite pause le temps pour son ami de reprendre son souffle, et lui proposa :

\- Dans ce cas, trouve l'objet qui mérite le moins d'être sur cette étagère et remplace le par cette boite si précieuse, dit Mack en croisant les bras après avoir fini sa phrase.

-C'est pas la boîte qui est précieuse, c'est le drone à l'intérieur. Fitz vit le dépit dans le regard de son coéquipier. Il fixa sa boîte quelques instants et la posa sur le plan de travail non-loin.

Il commença à fouiller dans chacune des boîtes de l'étagère, comme lui avait dit Mack. Ce dernier ne chercher même pas à l'aider, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte toucher au machines de Fitz en dehors d'une mission où d'un contexte d'urgence. Le géant mécanicien regarda donc Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés gesticuler quelques minutes encore, quand celui-ci s'arrêta et pris une boîte grise dans ses deux mains.

-C'est elle que je sacrifie.

Fitz déposa la boîte au sol et alla chercher celle qui contenait le drone. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la glisser dans l'espace vide. Fier de son travail, il posa les deux mains sur ses hanches et inspira. Il se retourna vers Mack et le remercia.

-Dis, Turbo…

\- Oui ?

\- T'aurais pas oublié cette boîte-là, par hasard ? dit Mack en ricanant gentiment.

Le visage de Fitz se décomposa, et il regarda par terre, puis en haut.

-Un souci de taille… ? Renchérit Mack.

Fitz leva les yeux pour voir Mack avec un sourire en coin. Résigné, il prit la boîte grise et se tint droit comme un bâton.

-Mack, aurais-t l'amabilité de poser ceci tout en haut, là-bas, s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-il sans aucune expression faciale.

-Pourquoi cela ? Mack se délectait de ce moment ou Fitz l'avouerait enfin.

-Je ne le dirais pas, Mack. Fitz, savait bien ce que son ami voulait faire.

L'agent plus grand pris la boîte en riant et la déposa à l'endroit convenu seulement en levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête.


	10. Annonce à faire

Salut à toi, la personne qui a eu le courage de t' accrocher si tu lisais encore ma fanfiction.

Malheureusement, ceci est la fin. J'en suis moi-même désolé, je trouvais même que mon histoire avait plutôt bien commencé, mais dernièrement je n'ai plus eu le temps, ni l'inspiration de continuer cette histoire. En fait, je trouvait que j'allais moi-même trop lentement comparé à ce que j'avais en tête pour le déroulé de l'histoire, puis j'ai commencé à en écrire une autre, puis une autre, etc... Le truc c'est que je n'ai même plus trop envire d'écrire de cette manière. En fait, j'écris plus en Anglais, et j'ai écris beaucoup de suites à cette histoire. Ce qui devait être une histoire avec je ne sais combien de chapitres va maintenant etre une "série" de fanfics, je sais pas trop comment le dire... bref. Sauf que ça sera en anglais. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulait une histoire à suivre en francais (déjà qui lit mon histoire personne en fait je me parle tout seul), mais il est trop tard pour moi de continuer ce que j'ai commencé (c'est très prétentieux et lâche de dire ça en fait). Je n'aime pas trop la manière dont j'écris en français, et tout à l'air plus cool et légitime en anglais donc... En plus, les suites que j'ai préparées sont à mes yeux bien plus cools. Si vous voulez lire mon projet, vous pouvez lire The Glue, dans lequel j'explique tout. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je ne vais quand même pas laisser l'histoire comme ça je vais au moins laisser la fin, même si elle n'est pas bien rédigée, pour rattraper le coup et vous donner un idée de ce que je voulais faire à la base. (De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça vu que personne ne lis ça n'a aucune importance lol.)

Donc, après avoir récupéré plus d'infos sur les Watchdogs, Daisy veut définitevement guérir vite pour pouvoir retourner sur leterrain plus vite. On peut dire que pendant plusieurs semaines elle continue de voler des médicaments, et rapidemment, elle vas s'entrainer dans la salle de sport de plus en plus, même si elle a toujours mal. Son idée de quête pour sauver lees Inhumains est de plus en plus forte, elle est de plus e plus déterminée mais ne sais pas comment le mettre en oeuvre. Elle le cache à Simmons et évite de parler à Coulson, mais May sent bien que quelque chose cloche. Pourtant elle n'arrive jamais à trouver des preuves contre Daisy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des registres du labo. Là, elle retrouve Jemma et Coulson dans son bureau et leur explique ses doutes. A ce moment, ils doivent bien lui expliquer: Ils la droguent pour qu'elle arrête d'être dépressive. Mais May leurs montre que ce n'est pas un anti-dépresseur qu'elle soupçonne Daisy de voler mais des médicaments qui aident à la reconstitution des os et pour soulager la douleur. Là, Jemma s'affole: si elle le fait vraiment, il y a un gros danger. Tous ces médicaments mélangés dans le système de Daisy pourraient lui causer des problèmes au niveau du cerveaux et elle pourrait au mieux avoir une attaque, au pire mourir. May lui dit que ça fait environ 3semaines qu'elle pense que Daisy prend les médicaments, et que EN PLUS elle voit souvent Daisy s'épuiser à la salle, parfois même jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en pleurant à cause de la douleur. Coulson lui dit un truc genre pourquoi tu nous a rien dit?! et elle dit wow tu te calmes c'est à May que tu parles là redescend. Jemma pète un câble et hurle que Daisy est en danger de mort et qu'il faut la trouver maintenant. Ils partent donc à sa recherche dans la base et la trouvent dans la salle de sport. Elle est au sol, en train de convulser, son nez saigne (super). Jemma la sauve (encore une fois).Quand elle se réveille, Jemma et Coulson se sentent bien obligés de lui raconter. Elle se sent méga trahie, et à partir de là elle ne parle plus à personne à la base. Pendant la semaine qui suit, elle ne rend plus les boissons de Jemma, ni de pillules, rien pour sa douleur, et continue de s'entrainer sous les regards attrisés de ses camarades. Elle est tellement aveuglée par le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ne retombe même pas dans une dépression, mais s'implique encore plus dans ses recherches pour retrouver des Inhumains et les auver sans le SHIELD pour leur donner une chance de vivre normalement. Un jour elle a une conversation mouvementée avec May, qui la dispute, puis elle tente de faire comprendre à Coulson qu'elle peut retourner sur le terrain et qu'il faut plus s'interesser aux Inhumains (mais non il continue de travailler sur ces fichus papiers dans la malette de la mission de l'autre fois), il refuse et s'embrouille avec elle aussi. Ca fait pas un très grand impact écrit comme ça, mais il faut se dire que c'est vraiment un coup dur pour Daisy.

Elle décide de partir pendant que la team est partie pour une mission sans elle (encore une fois). Je posterais cette partie que j'ai écrite juste après ça. Ensuite j'ai déjà imaginé le premier mois, durant lequel elle part à L.A. pour commencer par démanteler le traffic d'armes des Watchdogs qu'elle a traqué. Mais après? Et bien elle cherche des Inhumains et à chaque fois tombe sur des impasses, voire des gens morts, bref, pendant toute un période elle n'a rien à faire, et c'est la qu'elle commence à UN PEU tomber dans l'ennui et sa petite dépression refais surface. Ell plonge alors dans le monde sans fond de l'alcoolisme et ne quitte plus son chez soi ( un paaprt qu'elle loue à L.A.) pour aller au bar du coin. Elle repense surtout à Lincoln et tente de s'en sortir en repensant à son passée avec l'alcool; c'est donc par là que commence la suite de mon histoire. Elle est au bar un soir et là elle rencontre quelqu'un... Je peux pas fair ele résumé de cette histoire aussi puisque c'est la suite de la fanfiction, mais en gros je pense bie avoir expliqué ce que j'avais en tête pour Sauver les Inhumains.

Voilà, désolé de vous décevoir (lol qui est-ce-que je déçoit en fait), le prochain chapitre sera donc le départ de Daisy.

SPOILERS: Il y a une once de Skimmons parce que JE SHIPPE


	11. Le Départ

**Comme promis voici la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plut, et si vous en voulez plus et que lire en anglais ne vous gêne pas et bien à plus tard dans The Glue.**

* * *

Il n'y avait personne à la base, le vide du hangar faisait résonner ses pas et créait un écho assourdissant. L'air frais du hangar la rendit encore plus mélancolique, ses joues devenaient légèrement rouges au fur et a mesure qu'elle marchait dans le froid.

À un moment, Daisy crut vraiment que la nostalgie allait prendre le dessus, que tous ces souvenirs passés dans cet endroit allait ressurgir et l'étouffer. Elle déglutit en chassant l'avalanche d'émotions qui pourraient la détourner de sa mission.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

C'était si étrange, ce silence, accompagné par les grincements faibles de la taule, seuls ses pas créant un rythme presque malsain. Si étrange cette solitude, que personne ne vienne la retenir, ne lui crie de rester, d'arrêter.

Bien différent de la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté la base, détruisant à moitié le bâtiment, blessant Coulson à la jambe, aveuglée par le désir violent de retrouver Hive. Et tout ce qui avait suivit qui était sa faute.

Cette fois, c'était juste elle, son sac à dos et le hangar.

En fixant le reconaisseur de badge, elle repensa à ces équipiers qu'elle abandonnait. Non! C'était pour leur bien. Vallait mieux pour eux. Elle revit Fitz et Hunter se disputer à propos d'un sujet quelconque, Mack les toiser du haut de ses 2m50, sa main protectrice sur sa propre épaule, rentrant après une mission, Bobbi sortant trois bières du frigo. Coulson et toutes les fois où il l'avait sauvée et soutenue, qui était toujours là pour elle et qu'elle voyait comme plus qu' un patron, comme un père. Et Jemma, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle avait toujours préféré, avec qui elle avait passé la plupart de son temps sur le BUS et à la base, les sentiments qu'elle navait jamais osé s'avouer, quand elle s'était rendu compte que son âme soeur, Fitz, et elle étaient destinés à vivre une vie heureuse, loin d'elle. Elle même avait accepté n'avoir aucune chance depuis longtemps, mais avait toujours gardé espoir qu'un jour...

Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Daisy ferma les yeux en retenant une larme. Elle se retourna brusquement, pour tourner le dos à toutes ces pensées qui ne ferait que ralentir son objectif, l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission:

Sauver les Inhumains.

La porte se rapprochait peu à peu, elle se rappelait du regard de Lincoln, de celui de Ward, de la grimace de Fitz quand elle l'étranglait, du sourire chaleureux de Jemma, des cris de douleurs de Mack, du visage impassible de May et des bras de Coulson qui la serrait contre elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin.

De sa main tremblante, elle tourna la poignée froide de la porte en métal. Quitte à partir de cet endroit pour toujours, il méritait bien un adieu.

Elle poussa la porte en laissant couler une larme, secouée d'un sanglot.


End file.
